


navy & shining gold

by jeodoboleo



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Blood, Guns, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: a place for wips to finally be posted instead of eternally collecting dust.pairing, rating, warnings noted in all chapter summaries.
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: ken/hyuk  
> rating: nc-17  
> warnings: explicit sexual content

Sanghyuk’s breath hitches in anticipation as Jaehwan hooks his fingers under the band of his sweat pants, his big eyes slightly lidded with shyness, never leaving his. Sanghyuk lifts his hips a little as the older slips his pants off his legs completely, putting them on the back of the couch.

Jaehwan gently places his hands on Sanghyuk’s knees, looking up at him and biting down on his own lower lip in habit before he dips his head down. He licks kitten-like up the length of the younger’s cock, leaving a dark patch on his grey underwear. Sanghyuk sucks in a noisy breath at the feeling, thigh muscles clenching under Jaehwan’s palms, cock beginning to harden.

“Hey,” the older says softly, rubbing gently up and down Sanghyuk’s thighs, “relax. I want to make you feel good.” 

Sanghyuk swallows thickly but he nods, willing himself to melt into the couch cushions, into Jaehwan’s touch. He isn’t prepared for when Jaehwan drags his underwear down to his knees, his half-hard erection springing up against his flat stomach, and he gasps at the cool air hitting his heated skin. Pre-come is already starting to pearl up at the tip, and Jaehwan curls his fingers around him, thumb spreading it over the head. All the older gives is one last look from under his long eyelashes before he kisses the head of Sanghyuk’s cock, tenderly, almost lovingly, and his toes curl into the hardwood floor.

Jaehwan pulls back only to look at him again, and Sanghyuk groans, wondering what he’s gotten himself into when a line of pre-come connecting the older’s shiny lower lip to the tip of his erection breaks when Jaehwan licks his mouth.

“Is it alright if I continue?” Jaehwan asks, still so quietly. 

“Yes.” 

It comes out more breathy than he expected, but the older’s eyes crinkle slightly at the corners as he smiles, “Tell me what you want Sanghyuk-ah.” 

“I- ” 

Sanghyuk feels his chest flush from embarrassment, from how expectantly Jaehwan is looking at him. Like he’s holding himself back.

“I want your mouth on me.” Jaehwan’s eyes widen ever so slightly at the confession before growing hazy, and it emboldens Sanghyuk, makes him feel 10-feet tall.

“I need to feel your lips around my cock,” he whispers, blushing harder, but the little whimper that comes from the older’s mouth makes it all worth it.

Jaehwan suckles the head of his cock into his mouth and Sanghyuk cries out softly, hands flying out from grasping the couch cushions to grip Jaehwan’s shoulders. His nails dig into the older’s soft skin and he winces, but he doesn’t stop sucking or shrugging his hands off him, doesn’t stop the muffled moan from escaping. Sanghyuk trembles, Jaehwan’s mouth far too wet and hot around him and it feels impossibly good. He shuts his eyes tightly, tips his head back to gain some control, but the wet sounds coming from Jaehwan’s enthusiastic mouth makes his cock twitch.


	2. trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: leo/ken  
> rating: pg  
> warnings: minor mention of blood

jaehwan finds a gun in taekwoon's drawers and he's scared but also hurt - taekwoon comes home and he finds jaehwan sitting on the couch, gun in hand, and taekwoon blurts out 'its not what it looks like' - and it really isn't, but then jaehwan bursts into tears and taekwoon is beside him in seconds trying to soothe him.

jaehwan bats him away - looking at him with shiny accusatory eyes and it hurts him - jaehwan never looks like this.

and he asks 'why do you have a gun - do i have to be scared for my life? what are you hiding from me?'

and taekwoon feels so bad - he should have said something before.

jaehwan is jumping to conclusions but he can't blame him.

the people who he used to be with really were trouble but he cut all contact with them when he found out the things they've done.

the gun is for his protection _was_ for his protection.

he wants to get rid of it but how does one get rid of something like a gun without looking suspicious.

and after he explains it to jaehwan he just deflates like a balloon and tears still slip down his cheeks despite him- but he's so relieved he gives taekwoon a watery smile but also pinches his cheek hard for making him worry.

and taekwoon kisses him so softly and gently - putting all his regret into the kiss - he'd never want to hurt jaehwan.

he's possibly the purest thing he's had in his life.

⚔️  
  
  


taekwoon winces when jaehwan looks up at him from under his lashes - more so from his blood coming in contact with jaehwan's mouth than any pain - his lips pressed ever so gently against the lacerations.

"d-don't do that," taekwoon says hoarsely, it feels like he'd eaten a pack of nails and it's stuck in his esophagus.

jaehwan's eyes widen in alarm, "did i hurt you?"

taekwoon shakes his head, eyes falling to jaehwan's lips when his tongue flicks out to lick at the corner of his mouth, "my blood is on you."

"i don't care," jaehwan's voice cracks, his face turned away as he hold taekwoon's hand to his cheek, "you're hurt and i couldn't do anything about it, i couldn't stop it."

warm wetness slides down his fingertips and taekwoon bites his tongue, gently pries his hand out of jaehwan's to cup his small face. he kisses him, soft and slow and taekwoon can taste the slightly coppery taste of his blood colouring their kisses. but soon it's gone and taekwoon tastes the salt of tears in his mouth instead. jaehwan hiccups quietly, unable to calm himself and taekwoon kisses him harder.

"i'm okay jaehwan-ah. everything will be okay," he tilts jaehwan's face to look up at him, "you trust me don't you?"

jaehwan's eyes close for a moment as if gathering himself before opening again, "of course."


	3. adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: ravi/hyuk  
> rating: g  
> warnings: none

Wonshik bursts through the door of the pet store downtown in his excitement; a jingle of a bell hung above the door announcing his entrance - one that took a thirty minute bus ride to get there – and he takes off his snapback to push his sweaty bangs away from his temples.

“I am in need of a hug,” he blurts out, and the boy behind the desk doesn’t even look up. He’s lounging back in his fold-up chair, feet propped up on the counter and flipping through a pet magazine as he chews on what looks like gum.

“We can’t give you that here,” he looks up, blowing a bubble and popping his gum loudly, “ _Sir._ ”   
  
Wonshik is flustered and this sarcastic teenager isn’t helping him one bit, “I meant pug, not hug, sorry…” he trails off, looking for a nametag, “Sanghyuk.”   
  
The kid rolls his eyes but puts both his legs and the magazine down before giving him his full attention, “You better be serious about this or you need to leave.”   
  
Wonshik blinks for a moment at the hostile tone to Sanghyuk’s voice, taken aback. He’s spent the better amount of three hours on YouTube in the wee hours of the morning watching videos of baby pugs eating and playing and running, and he’s sure he’s an expert by now if the dark circles underneath his eyes are anything to go by.   
  
“Of course I’m serious,” Wonshik says, but it comes out as a squeak and he clears his throat before repeating himself.   
  
Sanghyuk sighs, “Follow me.”   
  
He stands, and Wonshik notices how tall and, _big_ , he is, despite his young rounded features.


	4. touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: leo/ken  
> rating: r  
> warnings: sexual content

taekwoon opens the door, legs immobile and hand still on the door knob when he hears a soft, "a-ah hyung...please..." emitted into the soft darkness of the room, the light from the street lamps outside casting the finest golden glow.

taekwoon doesn't turn on the light, instead he pads quietly into the room, setting his bag down it's usual spot, his hearing hyper aware of jaehwan's soft sounds. he sounds so needy and it makes taekwoon ache with the want to touch him. jaehwan must have his eyes closed because he would've noticed by now, sitting up and closing his legs in that embarrassed way he always does, the one that taekwoon always comments that its just him, don't worry, but he finds it cute anyways.

it isn't until he sets a knee onto the bed, his weight making it dip, that jaehwan breath hitches; stops.

"hyung?"

taekwoon hums under his breath and crawls closer, covers him with his body warm from coming outside in the muggy night air before he closes his hands around jaehwan's dick, leans down to whispers into his neck, "you could've waited for me, i was almost home. were you that impatient?"


	5. kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: ken/hyuk  
> rating: r  
> warning: sexual content

he keens in his throat when sanghyuk presses fingers into the softest part of his chest, nipples tightening almost painfully when the younger's breath ghost over them. sanghyuk's smile is impish, he knows what he's doing, especially when he lays a soft kiss to the flat of jaehwan's sternum just to hear his breath hitch. jaehwan's cry when sanghyuk squeezes his hands around the plush of his chest is cut off by the younger's mouth crashing into his, stifling him.


	6. cuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: ken/hyuk  
> rating: g  
> warnings: none
> 
> this wip does not involve anything sexual but let's just say it was supposed to end in some handcuffs, a gun, and jaehwan spread across the bonnet of sanghyuk's cop car

“jaehwan-ah.”  
  
a rap of knuckles on the counter, twice in quick succession.

jaehwan nearly jumps out of his skin at the sudden sound, hand coming up to his heart.

“yes?” he says, looking up from the his computer screen to see officer siwon leaning his forearm on the counter, the face of casual carefreeness. 

“sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,“ he chuckles, “just wanted to tell you that sanghyuk wants to see you outside.”  
  
“outside?” jaehwan asks, not sure why his secretary duties would be needed outside, let alone at this time in the evening.

siwon shrugs, “said he just wanted to see you out back,” he jerks his thumb behind him, “didn’t tell me why.”

“well...alright then, i was going to take my break anyways.”  
  
siwon knocks on the counter again with a smile and a nod before he walks off down the hall, leaving the office eerily empty once more.

jaehwan puts the ‘on break’ sign onto the counter before heading out the back exit, to where sanghyuk was standing next to one of the police cars, still in uniform and back turned to him.

the evening was beautiful but had a slight chill, skies slowly seeping into lilac hues and a steady breeze rippling the grass and sanghyuk’s hair. jaehwan rubs at his arms as he walks towards the other.  
  
“siwon said you wanted to see me?”  
  
sanghyuk whirls around at jaehwan’s voice and it causes jaehwan to step back from the sudden action, from how close the other has gotten to him.  
  
“you said you wanted to look at my handcuffs right?”


	7. roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: ken/hyuk  
> rating: g  
> warnings: none
> 
> (oh my god they were roommates)

“hey do any of you guys know jaehwan?”   
  


“lee jaehwan?” wonshik asks around a mouthful of noodles, “the one with the nose? Cute?”   
  


sanghyuk nods, “yeah, him.”   
  


“oh yeah, i've known him for a while. he's in a lot of my classes.”   
  


“so is he... ok? like do you think he'd be a serial killer or something?”   
  


wonshik hums thoughtfully, “well, he isn’t very punctual, and spends a lot of money on clothes, and is clumsy, and-”   
  


“wonshik.”   
  


wonshik’s grinning now but his cheeks are ever so slightly flushed, “i was going to say and also cute, but yeah, he's fine; he's harmless.”   
  


sanghyuk snorts, amused, “yeah i know he tried to befriend a ladybug when i first saw him.”   
  


“you see?” wonshik says, setting down his chopsticks, “what did i tell you.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, it's been a while.
> 
> along with being heart-broken with vixx's current situation, i really don't know know if i will continue writing anymore, so with that, i've decided to post my drafts for now and just see what the future holds. 
> 
> i thank each and every one of you guys who've taken the precious time out of your day to read my fics and leave kudos and comments.
> 
> goodbye for now ♥


End file.
